fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Serket
Serket, aka''' The Purple Scorpion', is a member of House of Life and uses Poison Magic, Wave and Healing Magic. She is one of the most powerful members of the guild, and considers herself the strongest female. Appearance Serket is a young woman with long purple hair and green eyes. She wears white, platform boots, a black dress and a white and purple ribbon in her hair. Personality She is aggressive, both in and out of battle, and comes across as violent. However, she is actually pretty nice if you're not scared by her outwardly aggressive nature. Serket is also very protective of the guild and won't accept anyone, or anything, that threatens House of Life. She doesn't get along well with Bastet and they clash often. History Serket joined House of Life around the same time as Thoth and quickly become an S-Class Mage. She was one of the first members of the guild to hear about the death of Geb's wife at the hands of a Dark Mage and one of the first to vow to take vengeance on the Dark Mage. Synopsis 'The Omega Arrives' *'Chapter 7: The Seekers of Vengeance''' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 1: Protectors of Life, Hunters of Revenge' *'Chapter 4: Halfway' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 1: The Six meet The Siblings and The Shadow' *'Chapter 3: Enter the Labyrinth - Lion vs Sobek' *'Chapter 4: In the Labyrinth - The Next Labor Appears' *'Chapter 5: The Third Labor of the LabyrinthChapte' *'Chapter 6: The Wild Boar of the Labyrinth' *'Chapter 7: Creator of the Labyrinth - SeparationCh' *'Chapter 10: Awake at the Gates of Hell' Omega *'Chapter 7: The Device Revealed' Magic and Abilities Poison Magic: Serket's main magic, her use of this magic gave her her nickname, The Purple Scorpion. *'Scorpion Strike' (サソリストライク, Sasorisutoraiku): a tail of poison is formed behind Serket and it lashes out at the opponent like a scorpion. This spell has different levels of venom. **'Paralyzing Scorpion Strike' (サソリの攻撃を麻痺させる, Sasori no Kōgeki o Mahi sa Seru): the poison injected into the target causes paralysis in the limb(s) that was struck. **'Fattail Scorpion Strike' (脂肪尾蠍のストライキ, Shibō o Sasori no Sutoraiki): the poison from this attack can and, usually, will kill the target. *'Scorpion Claws' (サソリの爪, Sasori no Tsume): Serket covers her arms in her poison and attacks her opponent. Wave: Serket's secondary magic, she uses this to defend herself and allies with Wave Shield and will also launch Wave Bullets at her opponents. Healing Magic: Serket rarely uses this magic, only using it to heal those suffering from her poison, as it's the only thing she can heal. Adept Hand-to-hand Combatant: Serket is a very capable fighter, able to defeat street brawlers without using her magic. She has also learned hand-to-hand combat to better use her Scorpion Claws spell. Trivia *Serket is the Egyptian goddess of Scorpions, Protection, and healing poisonous stings *'Fattail Scorpion Strike' is named after the''' Fattail Scorpion', one of the most deadly scorpions in the world. *Her image is that of '''Reverie Metherlence' from the series Elemental Gelade Category:Female Category:House of Life Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:The Omega Arrives Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:The Omega Stories Category:Guild Ace Category:S-Class Mage